Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic apparatuses and more particularly to electronic apparatuses having stands integrated into the apparatuses.
A wide variety of electronic apparatuses are offered today. Examples of electronic apparatuses include computers (e.g., tablet computers), electronic games, touchscreens, and the like. Some of these apparatuses may be handheld apparatuses that can be attached to separate stands to allow the apparatuses to be oriented at an angle above a surface on which the stand and apparatus rest.
These separate stands add size and weight to the apparatuses, and can add undesirable bulk to the appearance of the apparatuses. Additionally, these stands can take up additional storage space in bags or other containers used to hold the apparatuses.
Some separate stands may be thinner and flexible to reduce the size and weight added to the apparatuses. But, these flexible stands are limited in their ability to hold the apparatuses upright.